


Work the Angles.

by peachesatmidnight



Series: 3223 [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Fiction, I know nothing, M/M, i want everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight
Summary: Pictures and stories come and go... well not really in this day and age.





	Work the Angles.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction. I know nothing. I want everything.   
> My mind is a fickle bitch

They sit together on the bed. Giggling and kissing as they wait for the reactions.   
Airport boredom pictures and PJ party pictures posted. 

“Damn I really am a good photographer”

“oh yeah t, heart filter is the epitome of professional” he laughs as he tickles tims side 

“Hey now. You think you can do better?”

“Why Yes Yes I can” he grabs tims phone and rolls off the bed so he is looking up at Tim

“Pose for me sexy, make love to the camera”  
Tim giggles and then pulls his hood up.   
Puts his headphones in, not bothering untangling them. As kid cudi seeps into his ears he strikes a few sexy poses as Armie praises him.

“Yes yes. My sexy lil t yesss” Tim then really goes for it. Bringing his hand up to his face. He pops his finger into his mouth and then pulls it out and settles it on his lip

“like this sir?”

“Oh fuck yes please” Armie groans as he snaps the pic and throw the phone on the bed rising from the floor with a slight groan.

“You can cut your hair you can work out but you can’t change your ag..” Tim giggles as Armie hovers over him

“don’t you dare finish that sentence” he ravages his mouth and yanks the hoodie off.


End file.
